Power Rangers: Dawn and Dusk
by TK Styles
Summary: *Finally! Chapter 3 uploaded* AU story set after PRiS. An great evil breaks free and one of the rangers' oldest enemies returns to seek their help in defeating it. R&R, please. Peace.
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: I only own the few characters that I made for this story and they will be easy enough to tell.

A/N:  This is an AU story set after PRiS.  I would like to thank Gamine and ScarletDeva for their much appreciated help.  Also I'd like to thank Gamine and ScarletDeva for letting me borrow them.

**Powers Rangers: Dawn and Dusk**

Chapter 1

Cold, lifeless, and barren was the planet Kri'Tal.  Blackened, charred areas marred its deep rust colored surface, signs of ancient civilizations that had burned to the ground.  Gray ash floated thickly in the air, even after centuries and centuries.  Narrow but deep crevices sliced into the ground.  Huge rocks lined the ground where once great mountains stood.  No plant life could be seen and the atmosphere was utterly stark and quiet, until . . . 

A planet wide wind shift happened.  The air was being pulled toward a pink crackling ball-like vortex.  The phenomenon seemed to pull the wind, faster and faster, until finally a huge explosion erupted.  The eruption was as bright as a supernova, sending dust and chunks of rock flying into the air.  When the light faded, through the dust a sinister humanoid silhouette could be seen in the sky. The stench of ozone filled the air, but the sweet smell of white oleander began to permeate. 

"Finally I am freed from my generations long imprisonment!!  And the universe shall tremble in fear!!" the figure proclaimed as cold laughter rang out.

~*~

"Come on Garret, I'd like to leave this place quickly," Sabrina said as she stepped off their middle-sized white cargo ship onto the rich, earthen-colored surface of the planet Dia Zoc. She took a quick look around at all the beautiful green flora and the exotic lakes in the distance before setting her sights on an ancient stone structure a short distance from her.  This was her destination. It had the appearance of almost a small temple with only one back wall.  The front was open and on the two sides were large pillars.  Its ceiling made it dark and hard to see inside, but she knew what was there.

"Coming," Garret said as he finally made it off of their ship. "If this place bothers you why are we even here then?"

"It's not the place, but the object that is here that bothers me. Being near it brings back too many sad memories.  And you knew I was going to stop here after our cargo mission to Eltar.  You could have stayed back there if you didn't want to come with me," this last part she said with a bit of a smile, knowing that even when they were the evil Scorpina and Goldar that they were pretty inseparable.

"And let you go on this adventure without me? Not likely. Speaking of the object, why are we here for it again?" Garret queried as they began making their way the short distance to the structure in front of them.

As they got to the bottom two steps that led up to an altar, they were able to see a black marble fountain in the center of it.  In the fountain floated a metallic, mesh-like sphere with a pink and black swirled crystal contained within. "We're not here for it; we're here to destroy it," Sabrina hissed.

"That's not going to happen!" a malevolent voice rang out behind them as the scent of white oleander filled the air.

"No it can not be!" Sabrina rasped, hoping that her ears had been playing a trick on her as she and Garret spun around.

In front of them was a slender but muscularly built humanoid-looking female. She had long, deep-black hair with blood red tips, violet-blue eyes that seemed to stare through them, and dark black-red lips.  She wore finely crafted, black bustier-armor with a black, robe-like cape, which was red on the inside, and armored boots.  Black metallic bracelets adorned her wrists and a metal chain glinted at her waist. Low on her hips was a chain tattoo, which made it hard to tell where the real one ended and the fake one began. The real chain connected to another chain that wrapped around her left leg and secured to her boot. She had multiple piercings in her ears and nipple rings, which could be seen through the holes in her bustier-armor.  On her head was a black tiara with a diamond-shaped, blood red gem in the center. At her heart was a tattoo that seemed to drip blood.  She was the vision of a dominatrix from hell.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. Hello Sabrina, did you miss me?" the speaker asked with an evil chuckle.

"Arath'Rost!" Sabrina screamed.

"In the flesh dear Sabrina, but who is this new playmate you have?" Arath'Rost asked seductively licking her lips.

"You leave him out of this, he doesn't know your tricks but I do," Sabrina said as she took a step forward.

"What's wrong Sabrina; don't you want to share your toy with me?"  Arath'Rost said with a pout, "I shared mine with you, remember?" 

Closing her eyes to the memories that brought back, Sabrina growled, "Curse you, it was you who forced me to do those things."  

"Not true, my dear Sabrina.  I may have turned you into Scorpina, but you gladly gave into your lust upon your own will," Arath'Rost answered with a smirk. "Besides you should be honored, you were the first and only I have ever shared my pet with."

"Enough of your mind games, I know why you are really here," Sabrina fumed, blocking the pain of Arath'Rost's words out. "And I won't let you get the orb and gain your full power back."  With that Sabrina drew her large bladed weapon.

"Oh, this ought to be good," Arath'Rost snickered.  Seeing Sabrina's male companion about to draw his weapon too, she raised her hands and magically, heavy chains entwined around him, so heavy that they forced him to the ground.  "You stay out of this. And now Sabrina if that's how you what to play then fine!" So saying she held her closed fist in front of her and a razor sharp scimitar appeared clasped within it. 

As they rushed each other their weapons clanged together with their every furious swing, sparks flying as their blades met. The two warriors circled each other, each trying to get a gauge of the other's skill.  Soon Sabrina grew bolder, her swings stronger, and she began throwing in a few kicks and punches too. As the battle raged, Sabrina began to slow, exhaustion taking its toll. The vile Arath'Rost was the superior fighter in every way, and it became clear that she was not using her full ability; Arath'Rost blocked Sabrina's every move and Sabrina, just barely, blocked Arath'Rost's.  Finally, their weapons clashed once more this time crossed in front of their faces. 

"Not bad Sabrina. I'm impressed. Before I was imprisoned you were only slightly better than a commander in the mid-level forces," Arath'Rost jeered as grutting could be heard not far from the two.

"Taunt all you like, I will not let you gain the orb," Sabrina grunted as she pushed Arath'Rost away.  Holding her blade aloft, Sabrina was poised to end this fight as she charged her weapon with energy.  "Scorpio Stinger!!" she yelled loudly as she threw her blade like a boomerang.  A shower of sparks flew up as Arath'Rost was hit twice; once as the blade was coming and again as it returned to its owner.  Sabrina caught her blade as she fell to one knee, drained from her last attack.  She watched as Arath'Rost fell to both knees in front of her, right before falling face first to the ground.  "I did it," Sabrina tiredly whispered as she rose to her feet.

"Sabrina behind you!" Garret screamed.  

Sabrina whirled around only to be met by a devastating roundhouse kick to the face that knocked her backward to the ground.  Shaking her head, Sabrina saw Arath'Rost standing smugly above her.  "But, but how?!" Sabrina shrieked.

"It was an illusion my dear Sabrina," Arath'Rost smirked condescendingly.

As Sabrina looked in the direction of where she had seen Arath'Rost fall, she saw the figure begin to fade away.

"A valiant effort Sabrina," Arath'Rost jeered as she fiercely slammed her foot into Sabrina's chest, "but a failed one. And now I shall take what I want."  So saying pink sparkles cascaded as she teleported to the front of the fountain in the temple.  

Sabrina tried to rise to her feet, but her body was too weakened from her attack and Arath'Rost's last two brutal kicks. She could only lie on the ground and watch in horror as Arath'Rost began to reach into the fountain at the orb.  

"Ahhhhhh!!" Arath'Rost screamed in unholy anguish as she pulled her hand away from the waters.  "So it is protected by sacred waters," Arath'Rost spat as she admired the burns on her hand. "The fools, these waters may be able to stop others, but I am Arath'Rost and I will not be denied my full power any longer!!" she yelled as she plunged her hand into the waters again reaching for the orb not caring of the pain she would feel.  She pulled her hand out once again, this time in triumph, with the orb held in her grasp.  "Finally after all these generations I will have my full power back," Arath'Rost chuckled as pink energy began to flow into her, immediately healing her hand. When she was done she crushed the orb between her hands. "Now . . . where were we?" Arath'Rost asked evilly her eyes staring straight at Sabrina.  

Sabrina quivered in fear as Arath'Rost walked methodically toward her.  Garret began to struggle with his bindings furiously. 

None of the three noticed, however, an angry glow in the darkness behind the fountain; the light fading away as suddenly as it came.

~*~

Billy opened the door to admit his friends. They were gathering for an impromptu barbecue to meet Billy's new girlfriend, Jacey Sanders.

 "Billy, bro! Where's the woman who's finally got you out of the lab? She must be pretty special – damn." Billy followed Zack's slack-jawed gaze to the top of the stairs, already knowing what he would find.

Jacey stood there demurely, her coppery hair clasped in a loose ponytail, small ringlets rioting about her face. She wore a short periwinkle blue sundress top that exposed an expanse of creamy golden skin at her waist. Billy bit back the urge to tell her to go put some clothes on.

Zack bounded partway up the stairs and offered his arm in a gallant gesture. "My lady, may I escort you to the terrace? You are looking truly lovely this afternoon," he added, slanting a look at Billy. "Too fine to be with him when you could be with me. I'm Zack, but you can call me love muffin."

Jacey took a few moments to sort this all through and realized the handsome dark-skinned man was teasing her. "Thank you, love muffin," she said gravely to Zack, her verdant eyes twinkling as she took the proffered arm. "You may call me – "she reached her boyfriend's side and placed both arms around his waist, "—Billy's."

Billy felt his world slide back into focus, and he smiled. Tommy, following Kim through the kitchen, sent him a laughing look, and Billy chuckled. 

"Make yourself useful, Zack, and stop trying to pick up women who are out of your league," Kim mock-scolded, dumping a sack of charcoal briquettes in his arms and leading the way out to the deck behind the house.

Tommy glanced through the open door. "Here come Aisha and Adam; I'll send them around back." He grinned hugely and shouldered past them to head off his friends.

Jacey put her arms around Billy's neck. "I like a man with tact," she said, rubbing her lips along his jaw.

Billy groaned. "Are you trying to kill me?" he said, his voice low as he backed her against the wall, running a gentle finger across her collarbone and down her shoulder to her arm. "Do you have any idea how badly I want you just now?"

Her breathing grew shallow. "If the way I am feeling is any indication, I believe I have some idea. Although some clarification might be – mmm." His warm mouth descended on hers, alternately giving and demanding, his velvet tongue tasting her, enticing her, teasing her.

"Billy," Jacey gasped as his mouth traced fire down the elegant column of her throat. Finally he tore his mouth away from her and she gave a small cry of disappointment.   
            

It took a moment for Billy to get his breathing under control enough for him to speak. "This is a truly bad idea," he groaned, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I liked it," Jacey whispered.

His lips tightened as he fought the wave of need that swamped him. "Dammit, you are trying to kill me," he muttered. 

She looked into his eyes, her green eyes alight. "Alright. I don't want to start an argument with you."

He laughed. "Thank God. I'd lose."

Jacey pulled away from his grasp and headed toward the stairs. "Go meet your friends. I must repair all of my hard work to make myself presentable," she said lightly. 

Billy just groaned and went into the kitchen, cracking open a cold beer and grabbing a few more before joining his friends on the deck.

He found Zack filling water balloons and lobbing them periodically at the foursome of Adam, Aisha, Kim and Tommy who were trying to play badminton in the backyard a short distance away. Cassie, who lived not far away, must have heard the commotion and came to join them; she sat on the steps of the deck, removing her rollerblades. T.J. sat in front of Cassie laughing at the spectacle in front of him, barely able to take off his rollerblades.

"Heads up, guys." Billy tossed the extra beers to Zack and Tommy.

Zack tossed a balloon at him, which he easily dodged, chuckling. "Damn, Braintrust, that is one seriously fine lady. Any more like her at home?"

"Sorry, man, she's one of a kind."

"And she's taken, if I don't miss my guess," Tommy smiled over his beer bottle.

Billy folded his muscular arms over his chest. "Yep."

"So when do the rest of us get to meet this paragon?" That was Adam, weighing in. 

"In a bit," Billy acknowledged, replying to Zack's wolf whistle with a swift but gentle punch to the upper arm. 

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Aisha wanted to know. 

"Not long." Billy took a pull at his beer. 

Aisha frowned. "Then why are all of you implying that they – " 

"Because they are," Kim said.

"Are what?" Billy felt in over his head trying to follow her train of thought, but that wasn't unusual with Kim.

"In love."

"What?" Make that way way way over his head.

"Take it easy, Beautiful," Tommy cautioned. "Don't push the guy."

"Well, it's perfectly obvious. Don't tell me you didn't see it."

"Kim—" 

"Tommy—" 

Billy held up his hands and the chatter died down as they all looked at him expectantly. "Okay, here are the ground rules. One, this discussion is over. Two, nobody is going to ask Jacey about this, or make her feel like a lab specimen. Three, I get to label my own feelings, Kimberly Ann Hart. Four, everybody have a beer."

"I'm liking rule four," Zack said as he headed to the kitchen door. Before he and Adam could get there, the door swung open, revealing Jacey with a bucket full of ice and beer bottles.

"Whoa," both men whispered.

"Hi," Jacey said quietly as she came into the sunshine. "Are we finished discussing me?"

"Busted," said Aisha, elbowing Cassie.

Before anyone else could move, Tommy executed a neat flip over the deck railing and took the bucket from her, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow. "It's okay," he said sotto voce, and gave her a brilliant smile. "They're harmless."

Her eyes sought out Billy; reassured, she smiled back, and the men felt like they'd been punched in the gut.

"I see what Kim means," Zack whispered to Adam.

"Shut up," whispered Billy. He slid a possessive arm around Jacey's waist.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she replied.

Billy leaned close to her ear to whisper. "You're a little distracting."

"Oh," she murmured, "you have no idea how distracting I can be when I want to be." Gentle fingers brushed over his chest and abdomen; Billy jumped involuntarily and spilled his beer down the front of his shirt, much to Zack's glee. 

"Cut that out," he whispered to Jacey as he brushed at the stain to no avail.

"Make me."

He stopped and looked at her, a devilish gleam lighting his blue eyes. "Two can play this game, you know," he said quietly, and shrugged off his shirt.

Jacey's eyes widened and she quickly looked away. The girls on the lawn immediately set up a racket of catcalls and wolf whistles and cries of 'take it off, honey'. To his friends' amazement, instead of blushing, Billy just grinned and draped his shirt over the railing, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of his cutoffs.

"Very nice," Aisha murmured to Kim.

"Yummy," the petite woman agreed. "How did we manage to miss all those muscles before?"

"Interesting development," said Cassie. "I see what you mean."

Jacey looked back at Billy, a half-smile on her face. "You play dirty." Billy nodded at her, his smile wolfish. She gave one of her own. "I like that."

"Uh oh," chuckled Tommy as Kim trotted to his side.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

He nodded down at her. "Yup, this yard is just strewn with gauntlets. Wanna throw one of your own?"

Kim raised an eyebrow at him. "Feeling playful?"

"Just wondering who'd win."

"Oh—you are in trouble now, Karate Kid."

He gave her a wolfish grin to rival Billy's. "One of us is, anyway," and reached back to release his hair. Kim gasped and bit her lip to keep from grinning.

"You'll pay for that." She jogged off, yelling, "Girl confab!"

Tommy crossed to Jacey. "They want you." He jerked his head at the group of women on the lawn, expectantly watching her.

"Do they? Alright." With some surprise and not a little trepidation, Jacey joined the girls.  Trini could be seen just walking into the yard before the girls grabbed her too.

"Houston," Tommy grinned, folding his arms across his chest, "we've got a problem."

"Why do I have a feeling that we are being set up for a fall?" groaned T.J.

"Because more than likely we are," Billy lightly chuckled.

The girls broke up from their group huddle with smiles on their faces as they made their way back to the guys.

"Ok guys here are the guidelines for this little contest. This will be one on one between us girls and our significant others.  Those of us who are single will pick a partner from the guys who are left. The only rule is no full nudity." Kim finished with a sexy smirk.

"Fine, who wants to go first then?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"ME!" both Aisha and Cassie excitedly yelled.  Aisha leaned over and whispered in Cassie's ear. 

"I like the way you think!" Cassie responded, "Guys, would it be ok if Aisha and I went at the same time?"

"Go ahead," T.J. answered for the group.

"Glad you agree, because I pick you as my partner," Aisha replied silkily.

"And I pick . . . Adam," Cassie said with a bit of dramatic hesitation.

"Umm . . . ok," Adam gulped.

~*~

'Why did I have to get picked so soon?' Adam thought. 'Aisha knows so much about me and I'm sure she's shared some of that knowledge with Cassie. Well I better put up some type of poker face.'  "Ladies first," Adam said with what he hoped sounded like confidence.  

"You're too kind Adam," Aisha said with a wink as she pulled her marigold colored shirt over her head.  Cassie followed suit, drawing her carnation shirt over her head. They were now both left only in their sports bras and barely-there shorts. Aisha moved away, going to rummage for something in her purse.  "You know it is so hot out here," Adam heard Aisha say as she removed a suntan lotion bottle from her bag unscrewing the top as she did, "Cassie I think you need to put on some lotion so you don't burn." 

"You know I think you're right," Cassie replied back to her as Adam saw a smirk appear on her face. Cassie walked over to Aisha and, taking the lotion in her hand she applied some to her arms and chest, quickly working that into her skin.  

Adam should have known to be wary then, for next Cassie squeezed some out onto her left leg and slowly worked it in. She softly caressed her leg as she ran her hands up and down it, then repeated the process on her right leg. Aisha asked Cassie to squirt some in her hand and she began to caress her legs too. He looked to his left and saw T.J. was affected by the show almost as much as he was.  

Adam groaned to himself 'Why did I tell Aisha I have a leg fetish?'  Adam heard T.J.'s breath hitch all of a sudden; he turned his head back to see what had caught his friend's eye.  He groaned again at the sight that greeted him.  Cassie was bent over at the waist, looking seductively at Adam from between her legs as she rubbed lotion up and down her exposed skin.

"I give," Adam was forced to say.

"Good," Cassie said as she straightened up back up and walked over to where he stood, taking him to the side to join the rest of the gang, leaving T.J. and Aisha behind.

"Well, it's just you and me, T.J.," Aisha said with a chuckle.

"So it is," T.J. replied as he pulled his red muscle shirt over his head.

A small gasp could be heard coming from Aisha. "Nice abs, but you might as well quit now," Aisha said with a devilish smirk.

"And why is that?" T.J. asked.

"You'll see," Aisha replied as she began to walk toward T.J.  

Adam recognized that walk. 'Poor guy,' he thought to himself. 'T.J. should have quit when he had the chance.' 

When she was finally standing in front of T.J., Aisha sensually ran her hand from his chest all the way up to the left side of his face.  She slowly moved her hand to the back of his head and gently caressed him for a few seconds, before she quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss that brought gasps from all around.  When Aisha finally pulled her head back, she took her hand and lightly tapped a finger on his lips.  She then stepped away from him and walked around him to join the gang as T.J. stood there stark still.

"I give!" T.J. quickly said, shaking himself out of the trance.

"Aisha, that was wrong. You didn't have to break out your big gun," Adam said her with a laugh.

"You know I always play to win," Aisha replied with a satisfied smile.

"True, but the Kiss of Medusa? Wasn't that a bit much?" he asked.

"Kiss of Medusa?" Jacey asked with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"That's what we call that particular kiss," Adam answered, "because it has yet to not leave a guy petrified with lust.  I knew T.J. had lost as soon as I saw the way Aisha was walking. Rocky and I were the first guys she tested it on and despite the length of our friendship even we were still left frozen and that was before she had fully perfected it."

"So that's why she gave me the warning," T.J. said with frustrated understanding.

"Who's next?" Adam asked, taking pity on T.J.

"I'll go," Adam heard Trini's gentle voice say, "and I pick Zack as my partner."

"Well then, you first my fine lady," Zack said as he took a playful bow to Trini.

"Why, thank you kind sir," Trini joked back as she curtseyed.

Trini walked away from the group to get some room and then she began a graceful and sensual dance.  Adam was a little surprised and he saw that Zack was a little shocked as well. But soon the shocked expression turned into a smile as Zack walked out to join her. Zack took Trini in his arms and they began a slow, seductive dance that got more and more sensual.  Zack twirled Trini around so that she was facing away from him. Trini decided to up the heat even more and began to slowly rub her ass into his pelvis. Zack pulled away from her all of a sudden.  

Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, Adam saw an evil smile slowly appear on Zack's face.  Zack slowly pulled his shirt over his head and began to dance slowly toward Trini her eyes widened as he came closer. He began to dance around her with moves that would make the best of male strippers proud.  Adam could hear Trini let out a soft moan. She waited until Zack was in front of her again and grabbed him, pulling him close.  She then whispered something in his ear, before giving it a gentle lick.  Zack gasped and looked back at the gang his eyes landing on Aisha, before turning back to look at Trini.

"I give!" Zack exclaimed as he tightened his grip on Trini's arms and pulled her to a bench near the group to sit down.

"Hey what did she whisper to you Zack?" Tommy asked.

"I am not repeating those words to you guys," Zack said flatly.

"Come on tell us," Kim prodded as she saw a blush come over her friend's face. "Trini?"

"I will only say that it had to do with some one-on-one tutoring," Trini said mysteriously as she winked at Aisha who gasped, catching Trini's meaning, before smiling wickedly.

"What?"  Adam asked Aisha with a raised brow.

"I'm not telling you guys," Aisha said with a giggle. "But, here is a question: when did you two become close enough to dance like that?"

"I was wondering the same thing too," Kim looked at the duo expectantly. 

"Well we have been on again, off again since about four months before we came back from Geneva.  We only yesterday decided to try it on a more lasting basis and see where it goes.  We didn't tell you guys because we didn't want to rain on Billy's parade," Trini replied as she gave Zack a quick kiss.

"Awww," Kim cooed.

"That's really sweet Trini," Aisha began, "but what I meant was how did this all start?"

"I'll explain that," Zack said seeing a blush return to Trini's cheeks.  "During the last year we were in Geneva Trini and I became close. Well one night when Trini had had a little too much wine and after a little prodding on my part she confessed to me about a fantasy she'd always had, of watching a stripper dance.  I thought since her birthday was coming up in a couple of weeks that I would make her fantasy come true.  I had a friend who had been a stripper once, so I went to him and asked him to teach me.  By Trini's birthday I was more than ready. I took her to a nice restaurant for dinner and then when we got back to her room I danced for her and the rest is, how they say, history," Zack ended with a smile before he pulled Trini in to a short but intense kiss.

"Wow!" Adam said with wonder.

"You got that right," Jacey said fanning herself. "This has gotten a little top racy for my blood. I'm going to pull out."

"Thank God," Billy said with a grin.

"That's fine Jacey," Aisha said with understanding in her voice, "that leaves you and Tommy, Kim." 

"Ok, but one day I hope you collect on this contest," Kim said with a smile. "Now, Tommy I think you should go first given the track record of the rest of the guys," she added with a giggle.

"As you wish, Beautiful," Tommy replied pulling his silver shirt off a he walked a short distance away from the group in his baggy green pants.

Adam watched as Tommy began a kata. It was an intense one that sent Tommy's hair flying everywhere and it appeared he was embellishing his hair movements even more.  Adam looked over at Kim and saw her shiver.

"Two can play that game Tommy," Kim breathed as she pulled her white blouse over her head and pushed down her cutoff shorts.  Kicking the shorts away, Kim stood there in a hot pink swimsuit with black trim. She began doing some warm up stretches making sure Tommy was in her direct line of sight.  

Tommy's rhythm was broken for a second before he pulled himself together and began his kicks and punches again, but he had to sit down when Kim began to go into a modified version of her gymnastics floor routine.  Kim ran her hands sensually up and down her body.  She then did a slow handstand. Bringing her feet back down, she walked over to where Tommy sat and shook her shoulders from side to side as she leaned over. She then turned her back to him and slowly bent over, running her hands over her legs with equal slowness.  She straightened up and sat back into Tommy's lap and began to rub her ass from side to side.  Tommy could be heard groaning and Adam thought maybe he was about to give in, but then Tommy brought his hand up to Kim's shoulders and began to massage them.  Kim's head leaned forward as she let out quick moan before she abruptly stood up.  She turned around sat back down, straddling him. She ground herself into his lap wantonly, giving Tommy the best lap dance of his life. Grunting, Tommy took her hands and placed them in his hair.  Then placing his hands behind Kim's head he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that went on long enough to make their friends wonder if they still needed to breathe like normal people.  Kim finally pulled away her chest heaving and her breaths coming in short gasps.

"I gi . . ." Tommy began before Kim covered his mouth with her hand.

"It's a draw guys," Kim said huskily as loud as she could, "I can't let him give when we are both equally aroused and if we don't stop now we are going to break the no nudity rule!"

"That was hands down the most erotic thing I have ever seen!" Jacey exclaimed, blushing furiously.  She got agreeing nods from the rest of the gang.

Kim was about to kiss Tommy again when he jerked his head down and brought his hand to his head as if in extreme pain.  "You ok baby?" Kim asked a little worried.  

"I'm fine, Beautiful," Tommy said, standing up with Kim wrapping her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall.  As Kim dropped her legs away Tommy set her down on her feet.  "How about, since most of the guys lost, I make us all dinner," Tommy said changing the subject.  

Tommy's culinary talents were legend; there was a general cheer of approval.

"Good. Come on guys, I'm going to need your help," Tommy said to T.J. Zack, Billy, and Adam giving them a look that spoke of something more behind his actions.  Looking to his side Adam saw that Billy also caught the look.

"Sure thing, Tommy," Adam said, wondering what seemed to unsettle Tommy all of a sudden, "lead the way."

~*~

Arath'Rost had been beating Sabrina for what seemed like countless hours.  Sabrina's armor was cracked in numerous places and covered with blood and the dark earth from the soil of Dia Zoc.  Many times Sabrina had made it to her feet only to be brutally kicked back down again.  After one more vicious blow to the ribs, Garret roared from his place on the ground struggling with his chains even more.

"Silence!!" Arath'Rost yelled, shooting bolts of energy at him from one of her hands, "I do as I please and there is nothing you can do to stop me!  But I do grow bored of this."  She formed her sword in her hand again.  "I must say I am impressed again dear Sabrina," Arath'Rost said with a smirk, "a lesser warrior would have screamed hours ago.  You should feel honored once more; you are the first to take punishment from me in complete silence. "How sad that you shall be the last!" Arath'Rost exclaimed as she raised her sword. 

"Nooooo!"  Garret yelled as a burst of adrenaline allowed him to break his bonds.  He drew his sword and rushed at Arath'Rost tackling her.  "Go, fly as far from here as you can, I don't know how long I can hold her!"  Garret yelled as he pushed a button on his right gauntlet.  Sabrina was teleported from view before she could argue with him When she was gone he pressed another button and their ship began to take off. 

Sabrina took one last look at the planet's surface from a porthole with tears running down her cheeks before the ship's autopilot flew her away from the planet as fast as it could.

"Nooo!!" Arath'Rost screamed as she viciously threw Garret off. Rising to her feet she slammed her foot into his chest cracking ribs even through the armor he wore.  "Damn you! She was mine!"  Calming herself, an evil smile began to spread across Arath'Rost's face, "But she won't get far!" she said, raising her hand. Huge bolts of energy fired onto the ground in front of her, throwing dust in to the air.  

When the dust settled there sat four, demonic warriors upon four-winged demonized steeds. Their clothing was black from head to toe except for dull grey, metallic skull-shaped armor that was at their shoulders and knees.  Sheathed at each of their sides were long swords with skull pommels. 

"My Dark Warriors! Track down our old friend Sabrina and make sure she doesn't have a safe journey," Arath'Rost ordered with a sneer.

"Yes, Mistress," they said in unison as they spurred their steeds into flight.

"They will catch Sabrina soon enough," Arath'Rost chuckled.  "And as for you," she snarled as she grabbed Garret by the face with one hand, crackling with energy, and lifted him off the ground. "I was going to give you the pleasure of my body before I killed you, but now you diiieee!" she yelled as she slammed him into the ground, large flames flaring up as the earth shook and dust flew up all around her.  

Walking away from the lifeless body she raised her hand and fired a large flame in front of her.  From the smoke emerged a large, almost dull metallic looking humanoid.  He was big and hulking.  He wore a leather vest, leather pants and leather, armored boots.  In one ear glinted two earrings.  On his arms were huge bracers with rings hanging off of them. Down his right arm was a flame tattoo with Arath'Rost's signet in it.  Strapped to his back was a large fearsome weapon. It was a battle-ax at one end and a scythe at the other.  This was Arath'Rost's most loyal warrior and second in command.

"Come Ravage, I have other needs I desire you to fulfill before we begin plans of domination," Arath'Rost said seductively before teleporting them both away in a rising swirl of pink sparkles.


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I only own the few characters that I made for this story and they will be easy enough to tell.

A/N:  This is an AU story set after PRiS.  Once again I would like to thank Gamine and ScarletDeva for their much appreciated help.  

**Powers Rangers: Dawn and Dusk**

Chapter 2

"Alright, Tommy, you care to fill us in on why you really asked us to come with you?" Billy asked as he and the rest of his friends made their way into his kitchen.

"Yeah, why did you want us to come with you?" Adam inquired. "Everybody knows when it comes to cooking you don't usually need anyone's help," he said, getting nods of agreement from Zack and T.J.

"You guys were always good at picking up on when something was bothering me," Tommy sighed. "You all saw what happened to me before we came in here right?"

"Of course," Billy answered, "I thought that might have been why you called us in here."

"Well it felt like something or someone was trying to tell me something," Tommy replied, "but it was even more than that, it was almost like I was being called."

"That's new," Billy stated his forehead creasing in thought as the rest of the guys began to murmur. "You've had vague feelings come over you before, but never something so ominous."

"I know, that's why I thought it best to get away from Jacey and tell you about it," Tommy replied.  "I figured getting you guys in here to help me cook was a good excuse, while at the same time not isolating Jacey.  I wouldn't want her to feel unwelcome." 

"Looks like we are going to have to put some of that new equipment I've been working to use sooner than we thought. I'm going to have to tell Jacey how well I know the rangers sometime in the near future," Billy said distractedly, his mind already working on how to figure out things.

~*~

"No, Delia! I told you once, I won't tell you again!  I won't join!" shouted Zairen as he stomped away from her and his wife Rita.

"But why not?!" Delia asked as she and Rita began to walk after him.

"I thought you were coming for a visit, not official council business," Zairen grumbled as he stopped in front of the outside entrance to his palace and turned around.

"I was, it had been too long since I came to the moon to see you guys," Delia replied. "But the council wanted to ask you to join, so I figured since I was on the way here that I'd do it for them.  Now stop trying to change the subject.  Why won't you join?"

"You certainly are persistent," he said as he lowered his head to gather his thoughts.

"Hey, I wasn't one of the most feared space pirates because I gave up easily," Delia said with a smile. "Persistence was one of my better qualities when I was Divatox."

"That's for sure," Rita giggled with her friend.

"I have to agree too," Zairen said joining in the ladies' good humor.

"But like Delia, I wonder why you won't join too," Rita asked becoming serious again.

"Why won't I join?" Zairen sighed as he became serious too. "I guess for two reasons: One, I don't think I deserve it.  Two, I will not pervert Zordon's sacrifice by taking his council seat on Earth," this last part he said as his eyes grew wide at something in the starred sky.

It was a white spaceship that caught his eye, or more the fact that it was being attacked.

As both Rita and Delia turned around to see what had startled Zairen, Rita gasped, "Isn't that Sabrina and Garret's supply ship being attacked?!" 

"Yes!" he yelled right before they the ship crashed.  Teleporting to the crash site they saw a battle-harried Sabrina desperately trying to crawl away from the wreckage.  Running to Sabrina they crouched down beside her.  "You two make sure she is ok, while I go make our guests feel unwelcome!" Zairen growled as he rose.  He flew up into the air as his clenched fists angrily glowed with red energy.  Raising his arms he fired numerous large bolts of power at the attackers who still flew in the sky.  After a short barrage, the demonized riders retreated on their evil steeds.  

"Sabrina, who were those attackers?! Who sent them?!" Rita and Delia frantically asked Sabrina who lay helplessly on the ground while Zairen slowly floated back down to the surface.

When Zairen finally reached the ground he spoke with anger in his voice, "I can answer that for you both; I saw the insignia on their armor.  And only one accursed being uses it."

"Who?!" they asked at the same time.

With fire in his eyes he answered them in a growl reminiscent of his days as Lord Zedd, "Arath'Rost!!"

~*~

After Zairen had teleported them back into his palace, they laid Sabrina on a large table.  Rita had spread a salve on Sabrina to heal as much of the major damage as could be done.  She then walked over to where her husband paced next to Delia, who was just finishing up communicating with the council.

"What did they say?" Rita asked Delia when she reached her.

"Nothing. They're as surprised by this news of Arath'Rost as we were," Delia answered.

"What I want to know is where Sabrina ran into Arath'Rost's forces?" Rita asked with anger and a bit of wonder.

"More like, where she ran into Arath'Rost herself," Zairen said through clenched teeth.

"He'd be right," Sabrina said from behind them, still a little weak from her injuries.

"You shouldn't be up yet Sabrina. The salve can't heal a person as injured as you were that well," Rita said with worry.

"I'll be fine, besides all of you need some answers," Sabrina groaned as she found a chair to sit in.  "Garret and I went to Dia'Zoc after our supply mission to Eltar.  I was going to destroy the orb that held part of Arath'Rost's power.  Unfortunately we were waylaid by Arath'Rost, who had somehow escaped her imprisonment."

"Speaking of Garret, where is he?" Delia asked with dread in voice.

"He's still on Dia'Zoc," Sabrina sobbed. "Arath'Rost and I were in an intense battle, while Garret lay shackled in chains by her.  She tricked me with an illusion into thinking I had beaten her with a Scorpio Stinger.  She sprang on me in my weakened state and was also able to claim the orb and with it her full power.  That was when the real beating began.  She tore into me with her renewed power.  After a while she grew tired and set herself to make the final blow.  Garret somehow broke his bonds and tackled her. He teleported me back to the ship and set the autopilot to send me here.  He saved my life.  Zairen you have to see if he is still alive!"

"I'll do a scan," Zairen said as he closed his eyes, magically scanning for Garret's life signs on Dia'Zoc.  "I don't sense him, but let me scan deeper and search for any life signs at all," he said, focusing a little deeper.  All of a sudden a great pain came over him, forcing his eyes open and breaking his concentration.

"Are you ok, dear?" Rita asked worriedly. "Did you sense Garret?"

"I'll be fine and no, I didn't sense him," Zairen replied as he regained his orientation. "But, Delia it seems you and the council will get your wish."

"What, you'll join the council now? But why?" Delia asked.  "I know it's not because Arath'Rost is back.  You could help fight her just as well without joining."

"No, it's not just because she's back," Zairen answered with a focused look in his eyes.  "It's because the six guardians of the orb have awakened!"


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I only own the few characters that I made for this story and they will be easy enough to tell.

A/N:  This is an AU story set after PRiS.  Once again I would like to thank Gamine and ScarletDeva for their much appreciated help.  

**Powers Rangers: Dawn and Dusk**

Chapter 3

The flame-red surface of the planet Malaris lay quiet and still.  All the buildings lay in rubble, except one.  By a crystal clear lake stood an immense, pink-speckled, black marble temple.  Inside, four warriors stood in front of two large marble doors with a large signet etched into the stone.  From within the enclosed room loud moans could be heard, gathering his courage, one of the warriors knocked on one of the marble entrances.  A slight rustle was heard soon after, followed by the sound of loud footsteps before the door slowly was pulled open.

"This had better be important!" the figure yelled in annoyed anger.

"Forgive us Mistress Arath'Rost, but we bring important news," the warrior said as he kneeled, along with his brethren behind him.

"Do you know how long it's been since my desires were quenched?" Arath shouted, standing before them in a short, blood-red lace robe with black trim.  The garment hung open, boldly displaying her body that was covered in a sheen of sweat.  "For your sakes this news better be good or all of you will feel my wrath!  Now speak quickly before I change my mind and decide to punish you anyway!"

"Yes, Mistress. We come to report that we failed our mission," one of the warriors began nervously before seeing Arath'Rost's eyes flare in anger. "We had forced Sabrina to crash of a small moon, but just as we were about to go in for the kill Zairen interfered."

"Zairen you say?" Arath'Rost asked in peeked curiosity.

"Yes, Mistress it was him," the warrior answered.

"So my old nemesis still lives," Arath'Rost said with a smirk.  "Delicious, I shall be able to get my revenge on him after all.  You have done well my warriors.  Now leave, I have much planning to do."

"Yes, Mistress," all the warriors said before quickly leaving.

"Wait!" Arath'Rost shouted, freezing the warriors in place. "Why is Zairen not evil?  The price of gaining the power he needed to defeat me was the tainting of his soul."

Turning around one of the warriors answered, "Mistress he was evil and he went by the name Lord Zedd, but while you lay imprisoned a great battle happened.  Zairen was working for a being called Dark Spectre.  Dark Spectre's forces had nearly defeated those of the Morphin Council.  He had even captured their Council Chancellor, Zordon."

"Interesting, so Zordon became the leader of the Morphin Council while I was imprisoned," Arath'Rost replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, Mistress," the warrior answered. "On the day when it seemed the Council's forces were going to finally fall, Zordon sacrificed himself.  His death created a golden wave that purified or destroyed a large portion of those that were evil at the time.  That is why Zairen is good now, Mistress," the warrior finished with a bow and left along with his brethren when Arath'Rost waved them away.     

~*~

"So, what do you think of Jacey?" Tommy asked as he drove Kim back to her home, his gray jeep the only car on the road.

"She's sweet. I think she is going to be good for Billy," Kim answered with a smile. "The girls and I decided to have a girls' night to welcome her."

"Just don't go too overboard," Tommy laughed. "I know how wild those can get."

Smirking, Kim replied, "We'll try not too."  Then her tone growing serious she asked, "On to possibly less happy topics. What did you need to speak to all the guys about?"

"You remember I told you about the little gift the Machine Empire left me," Tommy began, "well I think that brief headache was warning."

"Any idea of what?" Kim asked contemplatively.

"None right now. Billy is going to look into it," he answered with a shake of his head. "We were going to tell the rest of the gang later. T.J. is going to tell the rest of the space rangers just so they'll know to keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"Good idea," Kim remarked as they continued the rest of their drive in thoughtful silence.

~*~

On Malaris, Arath'Rost floated in the magically warmed waters of a crystal clear lake.  Eyes closed, she enjoyed the quiet as the gentle currents caressed her nude form. Suddenly she sensed a landing shuttle and immediately sent out a magical scan.  Finding that there was only one occupant, she sent a message to her loyal subjects letting them know that she will handle it. Sensing a teleportation beam on the shore behind her, Arath'Rost pretended that she hadn't already noticed the person's first arrival.

"Who are you?!" a feminine voice yelled.

Turning in the water to face her new visitor, Arath'Rost opened her eyes and smirked. On the shore was a slender, blonde female in a gray and blue space suit. At the moment the woman had a taser lance pointed at Arath.

"Well, hello there," Arath'Rost responded playfully.

"Who are you?!" the woman yelled a bit louder as the blade of her lance began to spark with electricity, "and why are you in the sacred Lake of Arath?"

"A loyal follower I see," Arath'Rost said with a smile.

"Yes," the female answered, hesitating a little. "Why? Are you a follower of Arath'Rost too?"

"A follower?" Arath'Rost laughed as she slowly walked out of the lake. "I am her dear child," she proclaimed as she emerged from the waves, a menacing expression on her face as water cascaded down her body.

"Mistress!" the female began as she dropped to her knees trembling in fear as she bowed. "Forgive me, I didn't know. I had only hoped that you truly did exist."

Her expression softening a little, Arath'Rost stopped a few feet from the girl. Snapping her fingers, her red and black robe appeared around her body and she reassured, "On your feet child, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Thank you, my lady," the female replied, standing, grateful to still be alive.

"I don't hurt loyal followers such as you," Arath'Rost said as she carefully appraised the woman before her. "You were only trying to protect my lake."

"Thank you," the girl replied timidly.

"What is you name, child?" Arath'Rost asked calmly.

"Ryda, my lady," the girl responded.

"So, Ryda, I suppose you are the reason my temple was in rather acceptable shape when I returned?" Arath'Rost queried.

"I did what I could, my lady," Ryda replied with a slight blush.

"And a fine job you did," Arath'Rost complimented with a smile. "I do wonder, though, how one as young as you came to be one of my followers. Let us adjourn to more comfortable surroundings first and then you may explain," saying that, Arath'Rost snapped her fingers and teleported Ryda and herself to her temple in a cascade of pink sparkles.

~*~

After appearing in her throne room, Arath'Rost sat on her throne and waved for Ryda to take a seat on a cushioned, black marble bench. As Ryda did, she took a look around. Everything in the hall was made of black, pink-speckled marble and shined to a gleam.  The seats and benches had aqua or violet cushions, except for Arath's throne which had a pink one.

"This room looks better than when I have visited in past," Ryda asked in awe. "Is your personal chamber as lovely as this?"

"More so," Arath replied with a smile at the girl's wonder. "But you ask that as if you have never been to my chamber at all."

"I haven't, my lady, I saw the doors that lead to it, but it would not have been respectful," Ryda said her head slightly bowing with a blush.

"Such obedience," Arath said, her smile widening.  "I'm impressed, but now tell me how you came to be one of my followers."

"My lady," Ryda began her head still bowed and her tone slightly pleading, "is there some other way you could learn this knowledge. My voice would fail me if I tried to tell such memories."

"I could do a magical scan of your memories," Arath replied, rising from her throne and walking toward Ryda. "It won't hurt, but you will feel as if you are reliving the memories."

"Thank you, my lady," Ryda replied a little relieved but still a bit apprehensive that she will have to relieve some of the memories.

"Look up child," Arath command in a soothing tone stopping a few feet away from her, "I won't dig too deep, only deep enough to learn what I need to know."

"Ok," Ryda answered looking up and trying to calm herself.

"Good, now look into my eyes," Arath said, her eyes beginning to glow a deep violet.

Their gazes locked, Arath'Rost began to search through Ryda's memories. She saw images of the girl being teased, taunted, ridiculed, and even abused by some. One image caused Arath to stop the scan; it struck a cord so deep within her own self.

Bowing her head again as tears fell from her eyes, Ryda whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Dry your eyes dear, there is nothing to be ashamed of," Arath soothed as she stepped back a little farther away from the girl and began to pace restlessly, her mind in thought over the images she had seen.

Arath'Rost was a swirl of emotions as she strode back and forth. Part of her felt great sorrow for the girl, while another seethed with anger at some of the scenes she had seen.  Finally she stopped moving and turned to the girl as an idea came to her.

"I can help you dear, I can help you get revenge on those that caused you pain, both mental and physical," Arath stated, grabbing the girl's attention.

"What do you mean?" Ryda asked her sobs stopping as she looked up.

"I can give you power!" Arath'Rost exclaimed with a grin. "I can give you more power than you have probably dreamed of."

"You could?" Ryda asked, standing up in wonder, before bowing her head again, "I …I would be grateful for anything you would gift me with, you don't have to give me the honor of such power."

"Ah, but I wish to," Arath'Rost stated with surety.

Raising her left hand, a glowing blue orb of energy appeared in her palm as she walked toward Ryda.  Stopping in front of the girl, Arath slipped a finger under Ryda's chin and tilted her face up. She leaned over the girl, their mouths coming together tentatively at first, Arath's tongue exploring Ryda's lower lip slowly as she pressed the orb she held into the girl's abdomen, deepening the kiss at the same time.  Stepping away from Ryda, Arath watched as the orb absorbed into the girl's body. Sparks began to appear and Ryda's space suit burst into pieces, flying away.  Ryda began to glow a faint blue color as charges of electricity seemed to course over her nude body. After a while the charges intensified and she began to float off the ground.  Ryda moaned and writhed in great joy at the power and pleasure that coursed throughout her body.

"It…it's too much!" Ryda cried out, her eyes closed to the intense pleasure, "I…I can't take it."

"You can dear, just give in to the power, drop you inhibitions!" Arath commanded to Ryda.

Giving in completely to the power, Ryda floated higher, her body starting to glow brighter.  Finally she came to a certain point in the air and just suspended there as she gave a final cry of supreme ecstasy. 

Arath'Rost shielded her eyes as a wave of blinding blue light seemed to explode from Ryda's body, bathing everything in its iridescence. As she opened her eyes a figure could be seen floating down in the fading azure light.    

She had long, honey blonde hair with electric blue streaks. Her eyes were ice blue with heavy black eyeliner and her lips where a sweet pink. She wore a silver and gray spiderweb-lace shirt, through which could be seen the glint of a chain that connected two nipple rings.  Upper-arm bracelets adorned her arms. A tattoo of electric blue sparkles with Arath'Rost' signet cascaded down her right shoulder. Also a butterfly tattoo could be seen below her bellybutton, above the skintight capris that hung low on her hips. She also wore a cape that was mute silver on the outside and shocking blue on the inside. At her feet were dark silver, thin heels with electric blue squiggles going up the sides. Lastly a circlet with a small sapphire glinted at her head. It was the girl, formerly known as Ryda, but reborn anew.

"Well, how to you feel, Sin'Dol, sister dear?" Arath'Rost asked with a grin as Sin'Dol finally landed on the ground.

"Never better!" Sin'Dol exclaimed as her eyes snapped open and a grin came to her lips too, "…sister, you say… I like the sound of that." With that said, both women burst into evil laughter that sounded throughout the castle and even chilled Arath's four dark warriors to the bone.


End file.
